LeBlanc
|-|LeBlanc= |-|Program LeBlanc= |-|Elderwood LeBlanc= Summary |-|Original Lore=Mysterious even to other members of the Black Rose cabal, LeBlanc is but one of many names for a pale woman who has manipulated people and events since the earliest days of Noxus. Using her magic to mirror herself, the sorceress can appear to anyone, anywhere, and even be in many places at once. Always plotting just out of sight, LeBlanc’s true motives are as inscrutable as her shifting identity. |-|PROJECT Lore=Marketed as a diplomat-software avatar, LeBlanc is in fact a duplicitous intelligence that can interact seamlessly with human users. Created only to deceive, she has infiltrated a number of the most powerful corporations on the planet, and quietly awaits her final orders. |-|Eclipse Lore=When the Coven first rose to power, they craved the living enchantments of the Elderwood—a tool, they believed for the resurrection of their dark patrons. Thus did they fall upon the great forest, and slaughter its children... until a lone sylvan stood against them, stealing the witches’ lives, their magic, and even their name. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C | Low 6-B Name: LeBlanc, the Deceiver, The Pale Woman, The Faceless Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: At least several hundred years old Classification: Human, Matron of The Black Rose | Program AI | Sylvan Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 6, and 8. So long as one of the people she has under control lives, she can take over their body to survive), Enhanced Senses (Can sense magic), Magic, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Invisibility, Teleportation, Chain Manipulation (Can create magic chains to ensnare her opponents), Necromancy, Flight, Empowerment (Empowered Riven's Runic Blade with magic, and empowered Boram Darkwill with an extended lifespan), Power Bestowal (Gave Boram Darkwill longevity), Air Manipulation (Should be capable of replicating the wind technique of Riven's Runic Blade as she empowered it with the ability to do so), Energy Projection, Paralysis Inducement (Should be capable of replicating the paralyzing technique of Riven's Runic Blade as she empowered it with the ability to do so), Damage Boost (As she empowered Riven's Runic blade with the ability to boost its damage, LeBlanc should be capable of the same), Extrasensory Perception (Via Ethereal Chains), Power Nullification (Nullified Mordekaiser's connection to the Immortal Bastion), Soul Manipulation (Cut off Mordekaiser's soul from the physical world), Possession (Able to possess people by inducting them into the Black Rose with her Sigils), Perception Manipulation (Able to alter the appearance of physical objects, such as making a massive and intricate gate appear as nothing but a wall), Mind Manipulation (Poisoned Darkwill's mind, and manipulated the mind of Sion), Madness Manipulation (Drove Sion mad), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Able to resist being near the Well of Souls which kills normal people seconds after exposure) |-|Program=All powers as her base plus Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Data Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, and Shapeshifting (Able to alter her facial appearance) |-|Elderwood=All powers as her base plus Plant Manipulation, Power Absorption (Stole the magic of the Coven Witches), limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, Stole the very names of the Coven Witches when she absorbed their power), Ice Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Enhanced Senses (Can sense her surroundings through ice and sound), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to affect the Watchers in their nonexistent state), Sealing, Heat Manipulation (Can drastically lower the temperature of the surrounding area), Corruption (Type 2, Can corrupt ice just by being near it), Dream Manipulation (Able to freely travel through the dreams of those around her), Dimensional Travel (Able to travel to other dimensions and alternate universes by dreamwalking) Astral Projection (Able to project part of her mind into the Void), Resurrection (Can bring the dead back to life), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Iceborn Subjugation, Ice Shard, and Frozen Tomb), Self-Healing, Temporary Invulnerability (Via Frozen Tomb), Weapon Creation, Chain Manipulation (Able to create weapons and chains out of ice), Information Analysis, Forcefield Creation, Adaptation, Damage Boost (Via Precision Protocol), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Precision Protocol and Hookshot, Damage Amplification Via The Hextech Ultimatum), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Tactical Sweep), Power Nullification (Can nullify abilities that would allow enemies to move more than a few meters away from her including Flight, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Travel, Portal Creation and similar abilities Via Hextech Ultimatum), Resistance to Ice Manipulation/Extreme Cold (Can survive being in contact with True Ice, which is cold enough to stop ones heart) and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Town level (Her magic should be at least comparable to if not stronger than the magic she empowered Riven's Runic Blade with. Her magic was strong enough to break Mordekaiser's connection to the Immortal Bastion when the mages who brought him into the physical world were powerless to do anything to him.) | Town level (Programs are capable of fighting on equal footing with PROJECT members such as Ashe, Master Yi, Lucian, Yasuo, Fiora, and Ekko) | Small Country level (Stole the magic of Coven Lissandra, should be comparable to Emerald Taric) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to fight at speeds comparable to Swain and Darius, Seen as an equal by Vladimir) | Subsonic Reactions and Combat Speed | Subsonic Reactions and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Town Class | Small Country Class Durability: Town level | Town level | Small Country level Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless | Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with magic, Planetary with clones | Dozens of meters with magic, Planetary with clones | Hundreds of kilometers with magic, Planetary with clones Standard Equipment: Staff Intelligence: Gifted (LeBlanc is an extraordinarily skilled mage, having been recognized as the most skilled magic user in Mordekaiser's court and seen as an equal by Vladimir. She is a master of deception, illusion, and redirection, having lead the secret underground society of the Black Rose without revealing its existence for hundreds of years, and using this to manipulate many events across Valoran including the betrayal of Mordekaiser and creation of Noxus, many military campaigns and Boram Darkwill's eventual downfall, numerous expeditions to the Shadow Isles, and the resurrection of the Shuriman Empire.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base= *'Mirror Image:' When LeBlanc reaches below 40% maximum health, she creates a controllable clone of herself with the same items, statistics, health and mana, after which they both instantly become invisible for 1 second. The clone can basic attack but deals no damage, lasts for 8 seconds, and starts running towards a random place in front of LeBlanc decided the moment it spawns. *'Sigil of Malice:' LeBlanc projects an orb towards the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them for 3.5 seconds. The mark will be consumed once LeBlanc damages the marked target with an ability, dealing the same magic damage again. *'Distortion:' LeBlanc dashes to the target location, damaging all nearby enemies upon arrival and leaving a return pad at the cast location for 4 seconds. After 0.2 seconds she can recast Distortion at no additional cost. LeBlanc blinks to Distortion's return pad. *'Ethereal Chains:' LeBlanc flings an illusory chain in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits and tethering herself to them for 1.5 seconds. The target is revealed while the tether is attached, and if it is not broken the target will be rooted for 1.5 seconds and dealt additional magic damage. *'Mimic:' LeBlanc casts a mimicked version of her most recently used basic ability, applying the same effects and dealing modified magic damage. **'Mimic Sigil of Malice:' Deals modified damage and double damage upon triggering the mark. **'Mimic Distortion': Deals modified damage. **'Mimic Ethereal Chains:' Deals modified damage and double damage upon rooting. *'Runic Blade:' A power LeBlanc granted to Riven, every time she casts an ability she gains a charge, stacking up to 3 times. Each of her basic attacks consumes an available charge to deal bonus physical damage. *'Ki Burst:' A power LeBlanc granted to Riven, allowing her weapon to emit a burst of runic energy that shocks nearby enemies, dealing physical damage and stunning them. *'Valor:' A power LeBlanc granted to Riven, allowing her to create a shield that absorbs incoming damage. *'Wind Slash:' A power LeBlanc granted to Riven, allowing her to unleash a wave of energy in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit, increased proportional to how injured the target is. |-|Elderwood= *'Iceborn Subjugation:' A power LeBlanc stole from Lissandra, whenever an enemy dies near her she spawns a Frozen Thrall from their corpse. Frozen Thralls chase nearby enemies, prioritizing champions, slowing nearby enemies and shattering after a few seconds, dealing magic damage. *'Ice Shard:' A power LeBlanc stole from Lissandra, allowing her to hurl a spear of ice in a line which deals magic damage to the first enemy it hits and slows them. If the spear damages an enemy, it then shatters, gaining increased range and dealing the same damage to other enemies hit, but applying no slow. *'Ring of Frost:' A power LeBlanc stole from Lissandra, allowing her to freeze all nearby enemies, dealing them magic damage and briefly rooting them. *'Glacial Path:' A power LeBlanc stole from Lissandra, allowing her to cast a claw of ice that moves forward in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through, as well as instantly teleport to the position of the claw at will. *'Frozen Tomb:' A power LeBlanc stole from Lissandra which freezes the target enemy champion. Alternatively, LeBlanc can instantly entomb herself, placing herself in stasis while healing herself. Upon cast, Black Ice spreads from Frozen Tomb's target, dealing magic damage to all enemies entering the area and slowing them while they remain within. *'Adaptive Defenses:' A power LeBlanc stole from Camille, causing her next basic attack against enemy champions to be periodically enhanced to shield her from either exclusively physical damage or magic damage, based on which type would mitigate the most damage from her target. *'Precision Protocol:' A power LeBlanc stole from Camille, causing her next basic attack to gain bonus range, deals bonus physical damage, and grant bonus movement speed. If recast after the first attack, Precision Protocol's damage is doubled and a portion of the damage is dealt as true damage. *'Tactical Sweep:' A power LeBlanc stole from Camille, allosing her to sweep her leg to deal physical damage to all enemies in a cone in front of her. Enemies hit by the outer half of the cone take bonus physical damage and are slowed, and LeBlanc is healed for the bonus damage dealt against enemy champions. *'Hookshot:' A power LeBlanc stole from Camille, allowing her to fire a grapple in the target direction. If the grapple collides with terrain, LeBlanc will dash toward and bind to the terrain. While bound to the terrain, she gains the ability to cast Wall Dive. LeBlanc then dashes in the target direction, stopping at the first enemy hit and stunning them. At maximum range or enemy collision, LeBlanc deals physical damage to nearby enemies. The range is doubled towards enemy champions. If she collides with an enemy champion, she is also granted bonus attack speed. *'The Hextech Ultimatum:' A power LeBlanc stole from Camille, causing her to become untargetable and leap toward the target enemy champion. When she lands, she creates a locked, hexagonal zone around the target for a duration, interrupting them and knocking away all other nearby enemies on impact. The target can move freely inside the zone, but cannot escape it through any means. While within the zone, LeBlanc's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. The Hextech Ultimatum ends automatically if LeBlanc leaves the area or dies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Leaders Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Necromancers Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Rune Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Humans Category:Fairies Category:Artificial Characters Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Plant Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Concept Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Data Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Heat Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Dream Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6